<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One-shot (Slashers) by Forgotten_Arcanist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411814">One-shot (Slashers)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Arcanist/pseuds/Forgotten_Arcanist'>Forgotten_Arcanist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡(FA)One-off smut stories♡ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween (2018), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Injury, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Arcanist/pseuds/Forgotten_Arcanist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another log for me to add some of my short one-shot smut stories, just whatever comes to mind!<br/>May add more slashers! Currently only doing slashers I have a personal interest in!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Voorhees/You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You, Michael Myers/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡(FA)One-off smut stories♡ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One-shot (Slashers)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Thomas Hewitt:</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>- My concept for Thomas is that he is a kind and slightly shy man. He doesn’t speak (obv) and uses ASL to speak. He tends to be a bit of a push over, but when he needs to stand up for himself (or you for that matter) he can be extremely dangerous. Thomas is mildly possessive, if he is jealous he will bring it up to you in private. However, if another man (or possibly woman) touches you, there is nothing from stopping him at taking a hand... or both. Thomas has some small child like tendencies, he will pout, he will throw temper tantrums, and he will give you puppy dog eyes to try and get his way. Thomas has to be around you, he gets nervous and anxious when you aren’t by him or within his range of view. Cuddles and kisses are often with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Jason Voorhees:</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>- Jason is quiet and somewhat awkward. He doesn’t entirely understand things you try to tell him sometimes, and usually it takes showing him to get him to understand. Despite his awkward nature, Jason is extremely loving and very physical. Be prepared to never have your hands free again because he will be holding them <em>constantly. </em>He is very romantic and will be expressing his love to you often. Jason is very very possessive, if someone even looks at you the wrong way he will be snapping necks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Michael Myers:</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>- Michael is hyper possessive of you, if anyone even comes in your radius he is going to cause some havoc. That doesn’t just go with strangers, it goes for you as well. He isn’t a very easily forgiving man, if you step out of line he will punish you dearly (9 times out of 10 it’s sexually though, so is it truly punishment?). Michael is by no means abusive, he would never lay a finger on you unless it’s sexually, but he can be extremely intimidating and threatening when he is upset, even to you. Michael is... odd in how he expresses love, he doesn’t really kiss much, nor hold hands. You’ve noticed over time that he tends to be awkward and reluctant to physical attention unless it’s in a sexual manner. This doesn’t mean he loves you any less, he will occasionally bring you gifts or spend movies nights with you and share your bed, but other then that his love language is scarce.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>